


Blue colored Valentine

by Kaylachan1990



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, House of Hades Spoilers, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes up on Valentines to find a mystery gift outside his cabin door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue colored Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything mentioned belongs to their respective owners. Only the fic's plot is my own.
> 
> SORT OF COMPANION FIC: http://munimunch.deviantart.com/art/A-Blue-Surprise-Be-My-Valentine-433126580 Written by my friend who got me into the series in the first place <3

Percy stretched as he headed back to his cabin after dinner. He was tired from helping train some new campers that were brought in earlier that week. Add that on top of being pulled in to help decorate for Valentine's day he next day... and well yeah he was tired. He was also confused as to why Jason kept hiding any of the mini paper cupids when Nico started helping out.

He shook his head, trying to not over think it, he headed into his cabin to get ready for bed. If he was going to be honest, he wasn't to big on Valentine's Day, he did like the candy though. Now that he was single though, not that he and Annabeth were on bad terms, they just decided it was best since they had drifted after... Misery..., plus she was helping repair New Rome after they had hired her upon hearing how well she fixed Olympus. That aside, he doubted he'd get anything from anyone, but he didn't mind much. He had received a package from his mom and Paul that he would Iris message them in the morning, and pretend he had just opened it that morning... But now, he was going to head to bed, he thought as he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change clothes.

He woke up the next morning, changing and going over to his fixed fountain to call his mom, thanking her for the gift and wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day, before getting his shows on and heading out of his cabin. He was yawning as he walked out, causing him to nearly trip over something in front of his door.

"Huh what?" he looked down curiously, picking up a clear blue tinted bag full of candy. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him pick it up. When seeing no one he took the bag back into the cabin, to look inside, he couldn't help but smile when he saw what was in it. Blue M&Ms, blue suckers, blue Jolly Ranchers, blue cotton candy, blue pixie sticks, the whole bag was full of blue candies, "Who would have done this...?" he asked out loud, surprise and happiness clear in his voice. He was also curious, so he stuck a blue sucker into his mouth, and tied the bag to a belt loop, and headed out of the cabin again... determined to find who did it... all he knew was it had to be one of his friends.

 

When he got to breakfast he rolled his eyes a bit at all the campers running around giving out Valentines, he had a few cards and smaller things on his cabin's table from his friends, and that was nice. He smiled at the others even if it was a bit to overboard for some of them (It really looked like Leo and Calypso had tried to out do each other in handmade gadgets and clothes...)

Percy looked over the Hades table, he was happy Hazel and Frank had come for Camp Jupiter for the week, even if Nico was pretending to ignore them, Percy could tell he was happy to have his sister at his table, he could hear he asking him if he had given anyone a Valentine, which caused her half-brother to roll his eyes as if she's ask if he wanted to break a bone. This caused Percy to laugh a bit before throwing his sucker stick away and getting out a pixie stick.

 

After breakfast, Percy was helping set up the finishing touches for the party they would be having that night, Jason and Piper were helping him out. He decided to tell them about the candy.

"Whoever it was, must really like you, to sort through so much candy and take out just the blue," Piper smiled, she may have been a bit annoyed at how overboard her brothers and sisters were acting about the holiday, but Percy could tell she still enjoyed it.

Percy nodded in agreement with her, "Yeah that's true, but still why wouldn't they leave a note... no name I guess I get but-"

"I'm sure whoever did it just worried you won't return hi-...errr their feelings..." Jason interrupted causing Percy to raise an eyebrow toward Piper then they both turned to look at Jason.

"What do you know Grace....? You know who it is don't you?" Percy glared slightly at his friend who looked nervous.

"Well I mean... someone asked me for a few more blue candies, so I suggested the cotton candy to him..." Jason muttered, causing Percy and Piper's eyes to widen and both ask the same question.

"He? You mean it's a guy?" Percy asked a bit louder then Piper.

"What? No I mean.... look pretend I didn't say that, he'd be ticked if he knew, well I never said who so it's fine... but I didn't say that!" Jason said quickly.

"Why... why would a guy like me? I mean... I'm not shocked to much... most of the gods have dated both genders but I mean.... who at camp that likes guys knows me enough to like me...." he rambled on, confused more then anything.

"Nice going Jason... you made him even more confused," Piper said with a slight sigh at her boyfriend, "But how did I not notice this, and all of our friends have girlfriends... oh..."

Percy looked up, "What? Have you figured it out? Who is it?" he asked way faster then he had meant to, frowning when Piper shook her head.

"Sorry Percy, but if it's who I think it is or not, from how Jason is talking your mystery Valentine doesn't want himself known, now both of you stop over thinking, and help me with this banner.

 

That night at dinner, everyone was still excited for the party happening after it, well the meal was sort of part of it, but it wasn't that different then their normal meal. When Percy made his meal offering to Poseidon, he also added in a few pieces of the candy, quietly hoping his dad would help him figure out what was going on... On the other hand if he was currently in a laid back mood, Percy figured he would think it was funny.

 

About an hour later at the party, Percy and his friends were all sort of gathered together at one of the tables, which everyone had considered normal for them now.

"Calypso, please control your boyfriend, I thought he was more mature then that now!" Frank complained a bit as Leo showed everyone how red all the candy from the day had made his tongue.

"You're just jealous that mine is redder then yours," Leo grinned, they may be friends now, but teasing each other once in awhile... well they couldn't just stop....

Percy smirked, "Well, I can one up all of you, I bet none of you have a totally blue tongue," he grinned as he childishly stuck his tongue out, showing that he had clearly been into his bag all day.

"Actually... I noticed it earlier when he was still trying to get out of coming here, that Nico's tongue is blue as well," Hazel said innocently, not realizing right away the domino effect of her words.

It was chaos at their table, Jason almost choked on his drink, Piper smirked because she was correct from earlier, Leo burst out laughing when he caught on, and Frank and Hazel's eyes were both wide as they caught it and looked at each other.

Percy was not noticing any of this... he was to busy staring, mouth agape, at Nico, who looked like a satyr caught eating the wrong person's soda can. Percy slowly walked over to him, ignoring the shadows forming around Nico, and uses one hand to gently open Nico's mouth... and grabbed his tongue with the other.... "Blue.... You're the one that gave this to me?" he asked as he released his tongue and just stared at him.

"I... yes..." Was all Nico got out before engulfing himself in shadow travel and disappearing. Percy blinked just staring where he had been for a few minutes before it finally sunk in.

He slowly turned to the rest of his friends, "Guys... Nico has feelings for me..."

Everyone just stared at him, some still in shock, Jason was the first to speak, "Yes... now go find him... try his cabin..." Percy nodded, and following Jason's advice, slowly walking back to the cabins, his mind swirling.

 

Percy sighed as he knocked on the Hades cabin, he didn't know exactly what he was going to say when Nico opened, all he knew was that as he walked from the party to it, he realized just how much he had been watching Nico lately. He truly hadn't realized it was an odd amount.

He stepped back fro the door when he heard someone walking to it, giving a half smile when the door was opened and stepped in. "Hey... sorry I grabbed your tongue..." he said quietly when he saw Nico, then sat down on his bed next to him.

Nico looked at him like he'd gone nuts, "Grabbing my tongue is not why I left Percy...." he said as he looked away, with what Percy thought was a blush on his cheeks, "Look, you don't have to pretend that you're okay with this, I get that you don't feel the sa-"

"How long have you liked me? Because I feel I must have been missing a lot of hints with how you, and Jason too actually, are acting today..." Percy asked, honestly curious, as he watched the other boy fidget, "Please don't panic... I don't know what to think yet... but I know I'm not mad or annoyed..."

He smiled a bit when Nico looked back at him, a bit more relaxed, but still he looked scared, "Just... I don't know the exact moment or anything... I always looked up to you, don't get an ego from that, and then sometime... it... turned into more then that..." he explained saying the last part a bit more quietly. Percy just stared letting it settle in, his mind really of everything he knew about Nico, and over what he had been subconsciously.

Percy blinked then looked at Nico more, "Nico... I think I've got a crush on you," he said suddenly causing Nico to look at him like he'd lost his mind, but at the same time, Percy saw a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Percy... That's not a funny joke... If you're teasing me... I swear.... skeletons will be aft-" Percy cut him off again by placing a blue Jolly Rancher into Nico's mouth, and leaning in closer to him.

"It's not a joke... I just never realized it, but to be honest... I've been eye stalking you lately...." Percy said sincerly, causing Nico's eyes to widen. As everything clicked the younger boy must have suddenly gotten brave, because his lips were suddenly against Percy's, causing him to smile and kiss back after the shock wore off.

When they pulled back, both of their faces were red, but both were smiling, then Percy burst out laughing, "WHAT?! What's so funny Percy.... did... I kiss wrong or something?" which made make Percy only laugh more.

"No... trust me... best kiss ever, but..." He sticks the piece of candy in his mouth out a bit, "You lost something, while we were..." he grinned a bit, biting into the candy. Nico looked at him so confused while flushing, but laughing a but himself before going straight face again.

"Percy?" The way his name was said caused Percy to look at him a bit worriedly, but he let him talk, "I believe you... but promise me that you are truly serious about this... all our... friends... know I'm... gay... now, because of this chance I took... so...."

Percy nodded when he understood what he was saying, "I don't plan on doing anything to wreck this. Also our friends, let alone the rest of the camp won't care that you are gay... or that I'm apparently bi... and if anyone does, that's their problem. Now try to relax, though later you have to tell why Jason knew about this...."

Nico relaxed some, and nodded, "It's hard to talk about, but now it's okay, so I will tell you one day... and thank you... Is it okay if we don't go back to the party... still to embarrassed to go back."

Percy smiled, placing his hand on Nico's cheek, "That's fine, we can stay here for awhile..." he said as he leaned in, kissing him again, still tasting the candy on both of their tongues.


End file.
